As the capabilities and performance of home entertainment systems continue to improve, configuration of these systems has become increasingly difficult. For most users, simply getting the system up and running is an accomplishment. Most users do not have the time, desire, or knowledge to configure their systems optimally. Further, the optimal configurations of the system may vary depending on the type of media being played, layout of the environment in which the system is located, time of day, and the like. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for configuring a user's home entertainment system and surrounding environment.